


stupid, i don't care, i'm just a lonely creepy hawk

by everythingspiteful



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, FML, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I meant to write angst but it turned into an MJ rant wHOOPS, This Is STUPID, not even fluff lmao, okay okay so Liz and flash aren't actually in this, shorter than I would have originally thought???, theyre just mentioned, whoo I'm actually comfortable with swearing what an interesting development aye, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingspiteful/pseuds/everythingspiteful
Summary: In which MJ rants about Peter being all stupid and perfect and ugh.No, she doesn't care. She's totally not hopelessly in love. It's not like she's a NERD or anything.





	stupid, i don't care, i'm just a lonely creepy hawk

**Author's Note:**

> why am I like this

Stupid Peter Parker and his stupid excuses, his stupid tardiness, his stupid perfect school grades and perfect hair and perfect smile and stupid perfect everything.

Fuck, she's in love.

Nope. Not in love. That only happens in books, in the perfect stories where every girl finds her prince and everyone is happy and God-fucking- _dammit_ , she hates her life.

What a loser.

It would help to know that he knows that she knows that he's Spider-Man. Literally everyone in the decathlon team does. He's a terrible liar, and not very subtle. Flash is probably the only one who doesn't know.

So everyone puts up with his lateness and bought his terrible excuses and accepted his overused apologies because it was the only thing they could do. Liz didn't know that he risked his life to save New York twenty-four/seven. She just saw a good boy with a pretty crappy reason to be bad.

But Michelle Jones has it up to _here_.

Freaking Spider-Man. Ugh.

She hates the feeling of her heart racing every time he smiles shyly at her from across the table at lunch. She hates that he would catch her staring at him. Stupid spider-alarm or whatever the hell he calls it.

She used to be able to observe from afar. Everyone would think she was reading, but _oh no_. She would watch them like _hawks_. Observe, keep track, that's how she survived. By knowing everything about everyone. It's not creepy.

Then he came along and ruined everything. Now she has to have a little more time before coming up with a witty and slightly confusing (and, yes, _creepy_ ) answer. She doesn't stumble - Michelle Jones doesn't fucking _stumble_. Who do you think she is, a _nerd_?

Nah.

Point is, she doesn't _care_. They aren't even really _friends_. Sure, he'll sometimes call her MJ, but she's sure it's just a ploy to make her stumble. Well, guess _what_ , Parker, this girl definitely will not _stumble_.

She definitely doesn't care.

And you know what? Screw him and his ability to distract her from everything. She sometimes forgets what she's going to say at decathlon, which is _utterly ridiculous because Michelle Jones does not stumble_.

She doesn't care.

At all.

... _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> also you cannot tell me that the decathlon team does not know 
> 
> and the tEACHER WTF
> 
> I will probably be writing more shit like this whoop whoop


End file.
